


Deciphering His Voice

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Eddie doesn't understand everything people say.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Absolutely not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciphering His Voice

“ _You!_ Eddie, _get off the couch!_ ” 

Eddie rises into a sit position, cocking his head, his tail blurring at a wag. 

_Dad! Make_ Eddie _get off the couch!_

“Eddie, come here, boy.” 

Eddie runs to the end of the couch, leaping from its arm to the arm of Martin’s chair. He perches there, his tail blurring again as his ears go back in joy when Martin rubs his head. This, this is the best. Even better than the bone the female gives him when the whiny ones aren’t around. 

“Who’s a good boy?” Martin croons, rubbing the base of Eddie’s ear – oh, right there, yes, yes, that spot! 

“ _Not that dog, certainly!_ ”

“ _C’mon, Fras. We’ve talked about this before._ Eddie’s smart. _He needs stuff to do to keep him busy, or he gets bored._ ”

Eddie turns so he can look at the whiny one. He’s standing so tall, like he’s the one in charge. Eddie knows better. Everything he does will make the whiny one cry. He considers, tilting his ears back and forth, and leaps over Martin’s legs to the other chair arm, using that to vault onto the table. He perches there, his tongue lolling, waiting for the reaction he knows will come. 

“ _Oh, my God, Dad! Will you look at that dog!_ ”

Martin sighs. “C’mon, Eddie. Let’s go for a walk.” 

Ah, the best words yet! Eddie bounces to the chair and to the floor, scampering _across the hard-wood floor!_ to fetch his leash for Martin. Good boy, Martin! Good boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Classics_Lover for the prompt, _Frasier, Eddie + Martin (+ any), His Master's Voice_


End file.
